Sailor Star Senshi
by Mochi1
Summary: ~I wrote dis a long time ago... its basicly about Sailor Picses falling in love with Prince Diamond... ^.^ ~


New Page 1

"The Grand Masque in the Moon Kingdom is tomorrow, Lady Pisces." Said Lila, Lady Pisces' nurse.

"Oh, then the Star Senshi will make there depute?" asked Pisces. 

"Yes, it will be grand to introduce ourselves, before the evil ones strike, and mark my words, they will come back very, very powerful." Said Lila as a shiver went down her old spine. Pisces glanced at Lila's slivery gray hair and patted her on the head. 

"Oh Nurse Lila, the evil ones have been long gone. Don't worry", said Pisces. "Besides, Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal is way more powerful than the Negaverce will ever be!" She walked over to her huge closet and pushed back her long, blue, knee length hair behind her shoulders and thrust the doors open. "Now, what to wear. She pondered as she spotted her favorite dress. It was a navy blue Kimoto with little black flowers on it. "Perfect!" she stated as she pulled it out and ignored all the rest of her variety of clothes. It was sleeveless and was made of velvet. It also was very long, Pisces could hardly stand up in it when she was younger but now that she has grown she won't trip over the beautiful garnet.

"Well that's pretty, dear." Said Lila as she admired the dress. "This is a masque, so what will you be wearing as a mask?" 

"Hmm, that is a good question." Said Pisces as she glanced around the room. "Aha!" She ran to the corner of her room and pulled out a colorfully decorated mask. It was a blend of her favorite colors, blue, black, and purple. It also had trimmed peacock feathers at the ends and just a hint of glitter. 

"Very good choice, milady, would you like me to prepare a carnage for your trip to Orion?" 

"Orion?" she asked very puzzled. "I thought we were going to the Moon!" 

"You are my dear, they will inform the Moon peoples when all the star senshi get there. Then they will all leave in order." Explained Lila as she walked out of the room. " I will inform them of your nearing departure." 

She soon dressed into the dress and slipped on some black high-heeled shoes. She put a little glitter on her cheeks and tied part of her hair in a bun with her usual strands of hair to the sides of her face. She lifted the mask to her face and stroke a pose. "Perfect, with this mask not even Gemini could recognize me!" she said referring to her friend. 

"Lady Pisces!" yelled Lila through the long corridor leading to her room. 

"Ok, ok!" she yelled back and slipped on two long black gloves. 

She walked up to the carriage and jumped in."Ayah!" yelled the carriage driver as he cracked the reins and made the horse trot at a steady pace out of the gate. 

"WAIT!" yelled Lila as she ran out to catch up to the carriage. Pisces poked her head out of the window and looked behind the carriage to see Lila running to catch up to it. 

"STOP!" Pisces yelled as she thrust open the carriage door. The carriage came to a stop as the driver looked behind him cluelessly. 

"You… forgot… your… transformation…" wheezed Lila. 

"Shhh… you shouldn't run like that, ", said Pisces as she took the gold, star shaped pendent and put it into the carriage. "Driver, stay here I'll be back." and with that she helped Lila back to the house. 

"Ok get some rest." said Pisces as she tucked Lila in her bed. "Promise me you won't run like that again, ok?" 

"Oh coarse dear!" replied Lila. "You probably missed the senshi, you better get going." 

"I suppose your right." said Pisces as she walked of the room. "Goodnight!" 

She now ran though the long hallway to the awaiting carriage. "I hope he did not leave yet!" She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that the carriage was still there. She jumped in. "Ok, go… and hurry, we'll be late!" 

"Where could she be?" asked Prince Orion to Princess Gemini. 

They were standing in front of a huge palace with ivory gates and high towers with ivy clinging to the brick. 

"I would not know, Orion." said the redhead doughtfully. "She probably has a good explanation for being late. 

Just then Pisces arrived in her carriage. "Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, Lila almost had a stroke." said Pisces as she jumped out of the carriage. She looked at everyone and was sure she was the last one to get there. Forgetting that, she turned to her friend. "Hi Gemini!" yelled Pisces as she ran and hugged her best friend." 

"Hi Pisces, we waited for you." 

"Thank you." 

"We'll we should get a move on shouldn't we?" asked Orion. "My kingdom has a special treat for all of you." He said and clapped his hands. As if on command twelve beautiful carriages came out of his palace. One with Black Swans pulling it came out. "This is for Aries, and the one pulled by the Dark Yellow Bulls is for Taurus. The Light Green Unicorns for Cancer, Orange Lions for Prince and Princess Leo, Violet Zebras for Virgo, the Yellow Bears for Libra, the Red Panthers for Scorpio, the Green Tigers for Sagittarius, the Navy Blue Rams for Capricorn, the Purple Star Fish for Aquarius, and the Light Blue Sea Lions for Pisces. Come on, let's move out!" said Orion as he got into his bright red carriage. As he took off the rest of the carriages followed him in order. It was like a parade of colors floating through the sky toward the glowing planet of the Moon. 

(Back then the Moon was considered a planet) 

(Nemesis, or the DarkMoon) 

Prince Diamond rose from his bed and walked barefooted to the window. The hard floor was cold on the bottom of his feet. He glanced over his kingdom and sighed. Nemesis was cold this morning that they would spy on their rival, Prince Diamond didn't want to fight or spy. He wanted to unite with all the planets for a perfect universe. But his adviser, WiseMan, told him otherwise and that this was the only way. He looked down to the fencing court. He saw his brother, Sapphire, and his general, Rubius fencing and it seemed like Sapphire would win. Diamond scratched his head and straightened out his slivery hair. He opened his closet and grabbed a white suit. The shirt had purple designs embroidered onto it.He walked down the stairs and out to the fencing court. "Sapphire! Let poor Rubius go, he's suffered enough!" said Diamond jokingly as Sapphire tilted his blackish-blue head to the side as if he didn't understand and threw the sword at Diamond. He caught it. 

"Nice catch, why are you dressed up?" asked Sapphire.

"Were going to the Moon!" he told his younger brother. "You better get ready soon. You too Rubius, and tell Emerald to get ready also, we can't be late!" said Diamond as he began to walk away but stopped. "Oh Rubius, you can bring Katzy, Prisma, Birdie, and Avery to the masque if you want." He said and walked to the palace. 

The Grand Masque at the Moon hasn't begun yet. The Outer Senshi have just arrived and they were greeting them and awaiting the Sailor Star Fighters, (not to be confused with the Star Senshi) StarFighter, StarHealer, and StarMaker. The three arrived in one drab colored carriage. They all were wearing tuxedos that matched the color of their hair, which was put up into pigtails. SailorStarFighter wore black, SailorStarHealer wore gray/silver, and SailorStarMaker wore brown. Just then, when they were greeting the StarFighters, Lady Mercury spotted a strange color of lights in the sky, which reminded her of Aurora Borealis, which she saw from Earth once. 

She ran to the queen making sure she was not to trip over her long, light blue skirt, which she wore a baggy blue sweater over. "Queen Serenity," she yelled running up to the queen of the moon who was greeting StarHealer with her daughter. "Look at that light in the sky." Yelled exasperated Mercury. The light had a strange red glow in the center and had all the colors of the rainbow following after it. "Queen, do you think it maybe the negaverce?" 

"I'm not sure," said Queen Serenity. "Daughter, stay her and keep the guests under control while I go and get the Silver Crystal just in case." 

"Yes mother," said Princess Serenity as she nodded her head to StarHealer and climbed up on a chair to make her self able to be heard. " Excuse me, but may we please have silence for a moment until my mother returns? Something is coming, but don't panic, whatever it is my mother can beat it." Unknowing of what to say next she scanned the crowd. She saw a black haired prince. 'That must be Prince Eydimon of Earth. He's cute, I'll ask him to dance when this is all over.' 

"Thank you, daughter." Said Queen Serenity as she came back with the Moon Wand with the Silver Crystal on top of it. "Now all we can do is wait." 

In a small amount of time, Orion's fiery craft came hovering over the moon surface, followed by twelve other crafts. Orion pulled his carriage up to the docking area of the Moon kingdom like he was invited. The large crowd that had formed grew silent as he opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. The StarSenshi's carriages had come to a stop and were waiting. 

Queen Serenity looked at his handsome face. Unknowingly she began to blush. He had brown hair that was neither too short or to long. His hair made his bright green eyes stand out. Queen Serenity looked deep into his eyes and searched his thoughts. He was thinking the same thing. 'So beautiful. Her sliver hair sparkling in the crisp earth-lit atmosphere is almost too much.' Not wanting to invade his thoughts she closed his mind like an open book she had been reading. She then put all her feelings beside and listened to what he was saying. 

He unsteadily shifted. "Hello… I'm Prince Orion, of the star constellation." began Orion as he stood in front of Queen Serenity and her people. "I'm here with the StarSenshi. I'm sure none of you have heard or saw any of these senshi, but please make them welcome, that is if you will allow us to come to your masque and introduce ourselves." he said as he glanced at Queen Serenity and bowed. She blushed. 

"Queen Serenity, uh, Orion, how do we know that you are who you claim and now some Negatrash?" asked Mars. 

"Well, you would like some proof, ok." He said and ordered his carriage away so that the first carriage, Lady Aries', to come up. "Here's your proof." Lady Aries stepped out. She was wearing a sleeveless, short, black dress. Her eyes were purple and she wore black boots that came up to her knees. Her hair was black like Saturn's but just a bit longer. The crowd marveled at what was pulling her carriage. "Aries, would you be so kind as to transform for them?" She nodded and took out her transformation locket. It was a gold, star shaped object with Aries sign in black. 

"**Aries Star Power!" she yelled as a black light formed around her. About three seconds later the light disappeared and there stood Aries in a sailor fuku, though hers had a the star locket in the middle of the bow. **

"See, this is Sailor Aries." said Orion. 

"Most impressive Orion, but her fuku color is black. How could we be convinced that you are not from the negaverce? They have done things similar to this in the past and we are not so easily fooled now." Said Queen Serenity. 

"Well! Why don't we just get a more colorful senshi out since queenie doesn't believe us!" said Aries. What the Queen had said offended her and she quickly de-transformed and stood behind Orion. 

"Aries, she didn't mean it, she was just being careful. Don't be ignorant for the rest of the night even if she doesn't let us come." Said Orion as he patted Aries' shoulder and signaled Taurus's carriage top come up. 

"Yellow bulls?" questioned the crowd as she senshi stepped out. Her dress was a golden yellow. Her hair was as long as Venus's but was orange. 

"Hello, Orion." Said Taurus. 

"Taurus could you transform for the Queen?" asked Orion. 

"For Course!" said Taurus and bowed. "**Taurus Star Power!" The same that happened to Aries happened to her. A golden glow surrounded her and was then replaced by the rooms' regular lighting. Her fuku color was gold. **

"See Queen Serenity? We are the enemies of the Negaverce, and we picked this night to make our debut! Would you like to see the rest transform?" 

"Well, yes. I'm still not convinced." Said the queen as she waited for all the girls to come out. But she knew deep in her heart, that she only wanted more time to stare at the handsome Orion. 

"Ok girls, please transform." Said Orion after all the carriages left and dropped off the girls. 

"**Cancer Star Power!" **

"**Leo Star Power!" **

"**Sagittarius Star Power!" **

"**Virgo Star Power!" **

"**Libra Star Power!" **

"**Scorpio Star Power!" **

"**Capricorn Star Power!" **

"**Aquarius Star Power!" **

"**Gemini Star Power!" and **

"**Pisces Star Power!" **

They all, except Aries, stood in front of the queen determined to win peace with the Moon kingdom. "So, Queen Serenity, do you believe us now?" 

"Yes, Orion." said Queen Serenity smiling. "I'm glad there are others out there that want universal peace." All the star senshi de-transformed and meeted with the other senshi. They all were surprised that they looked a lot like each other. Cancers' hairstyle was very similar to the moons royal hairstyle, two meatball-like pieces of hair on the top of the head and two strands of hair flowing down from them. But Cancer's hair didn't have the two long strands so she was allowed in to the castle. Her dress was light green and had a white heart in the middle of the front part. Leo resembled Uranus, in both hair and height, thought Leo wore a long gold dress and Uranus wore a tuxedo. Sagittarius looked a lot like Jupiter. Their hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was brunet though her dress was purple and short while Jupiter's' was green. Libra's hair also resembled Jupiter's but her hair color was blond and she wore a short yellow dress and white boots that went up past her knees. Scorpio looked a lot like Mars. Their dresses were similar, though Scorpio's was a blood red and had no sleeves. Their hair was the same length and color, but Scorpio wore hers in a bun. Capricorn also wore her brunette hair in a neat bun. Pisces' hair was a lot like Pluto's. Half brought back into a bun, though the color of Pluto's was green and Pisces was blue with purple shimmers. Virgo's hair, however, was very short and the two thick strands that she wore were purple and the rest was black. 

After the StarSenshi were introduced to the Inner and Outer Senshi they all went to the party and Diamond made sure that no one was around then they arrived. He was wearing his usual white pants and white, embroidered, shirt. Rubus wore a maroon tuxedo and Sapphire wore a navy blue tuxedo. Emerald wore a long dress. It was green and had silver sparkles in it. Katzy wore a short purple dress, Birdie wore a long light blue dress, Prisma wore a short gold dress, and Avery wore a long dark green dress.

They all snuck in, which was difficult for Emerald, Katzy, Prisma, Birdie, and Avery because they all were wearing dresses, so Rubus, Diamond and Sapphire had to listen to there insistent complaining all the way. When they finally got in they just blended into the crowd for awhile. Emerald and Avery talked over by the refreshment table, as Saphire 'hit on' Prisma as she 'flirted' with him. Rubius tried to convince a Veunusian Duchess into dancing with him and Birdie and Katzy picked out cute guys over in a corner. But Diamond sat alone. His mind was pondering when and how will they spy on the moon peoples. He desided not to draw attention to himself or the rest of the dark moon family. He would pretend to be at peace with them. They would throw a party and invite them. That would be the time to stirike. I'm sure Wiseman would think it was alright, Diamond thought. He walked outside and sat by the large fountain. 

As all the other star senshi talked with the others Pieces seemed like an outcast. She just sat in a dark corner alone. She didn't injoy partys that much. Everyone dancing in unison to slow boring music. She sighed, about to fall asleep, she decided to go outside. She stood up and lifted her mask to her fase. As she when to the door she saw a long table filled with colorful arrangements of food. She was getting a bit thirsty so she walked over to the decorated table. She picked up a wineglass filled with some very tasty wine. As she was drinking she noticed someone was staring at her. Without taking the glass from her lips, she turned to look at him. He had straggly blond hair. 

Diamond looked up past the giant bubble dome that surrounded the moon kingdom and looked at Earth, it was big and bright. The sight almost made him cry for it was so beautiful. 

She decided to ignore the strange man. She thought he was just a duke or something. She set down her glass and went outside. As she walked farther and farther away from the party it became very silent around her. She wandered down this strange path. Giant hedge animals some she'd never seen before surrounded it. She only heard the tapping of her shoes on the gravel. She looked down to the ground and noticed and extra shadow. She quickly turned. Nothing. "Hmm, I must be seeing things!" she said as she looked back down to the ground and saw the extra shadow return. She decided to trick who or whatever was there. She took a few steps and then turned. She caught a glimpse of the person following her as he ducked behind a hedge of a unicorn. He had to be the guy at the table! She thought as she decided to play a game with him. She began to run. Of course she heard his footsteps drawling closer. She liked playing games with her admirers. Because they couldn't do anything to her because she would just transform and correct them. She looked back and surely enough he was still there, and this time he didn't hide! She smiled an evil grin and ran into the hedge maze. She took all these different paths that it made her dizzy. Finally, when she found the middle she stopped to catch her breath. She was sure she lost him. She laughed out loud. Then she glanced up at the top of the hedge. She took one leap and hopped onto the top of it. It was harder to keep her balance on that than she thought but she could do it. She gracefully hopped from one hedge to another in what she thought was the right direction. Finally she spotted the top of one of the moon kingdoms towers, which was recognizable by the moon-shaped pendent ontop, and hopped down. She let out an uncontrollable burst of laughter and began to run back to the party. "Oh I can't wait to tell Gemini!" 

She ran past the bewildered Diamond as he was laying on the edge of the fountain looking into the constellations and wondering if there is any lifeforms ruling them. He imdeadidtly rose and stared at her as she ran back into the palace. 

"Who is that?" he spoke out loud as he got up and went back into the party. 

Pisces searched the crowd but couldnt find Gemini anywhere. She started feeling sorry for the poor guy lost in the hedge maze but shook it off. I have to be brave like Leo or Aries, she thought as she walked into he room. I'll apologize whenever he gets back. 

"Where is she?" she wondered as she re-searched the wide room. "She probably went upstairs to see her room they are lending to her, she'll be back." And with that she went back to the corner and sat down with the mask to her face. 

"Sapphire, let me borrow your mask, please." Said Diamond as he approached his brother. 

"Sure." Replied Sapphire as he tossed the light blue mask at Diamond and continued his conversation with Avery. He put the mask on and checked himself in a large mirror just above one of the palaces many fireplaces. He shyly lingered up to Pisces, who seemed to be hypnotized by the crowd of people moving all at once. He tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hmm?" she said slowly looking up into the eyes of the masked man. 

"Uh, would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. 

She took it. "Yes." She simply replied and was escorted to the dance floor. 

They moved with everyone else for awhile. Back, and forth, then spin, and back. Then Pisces started to force back Diamonds direction and made him follow her. They went around and round then started dancing real fast. Pisces couldn't help but laugh and that made Diamond start to laugh also. Soon everyone had cleared out a dancing space for them. Pisces and Diamond hardly noticed all the eyes staring at them. They were having too much fun. Then, the music ended and everyone around them applauded. Diamond and Pisces looked around nervously. Then Pisces started laughing and so did Diamond because Pisces seemed so happy. Then another song started playing. 

"Pisces!" yelled Orion. "The Queen needs you!" 

Pisces looked into Diamonds eyes, and in finding understanding in them she left. 

"Yes?" asked Pisces as she walked up to Orion.

"The Queen and her daughter wants to show all the princesses of the stars around the palace and get them acquainted with their rooms they will be staying at." 

She simply nodded her head and followed his direction. 'Who was he?' she thought as she looked back to see nothing but a crowd of people. She sighed.' I bet I'll never see him again!' she thought and shook away that thought. 

"Good evening," said Queen Serenity as she glanced up at Orion and then at the Star Senshi."This is the West wing, you will have this hole wing to your self to do whatever you wish with it. The Sailor Senshi, Mars, Mercury Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto, rest in the east wing, and I and my daughter sleeping the Northern wing of the palace. The palace is so big that you can roam through out the whole palace for a day and still won't see it all, and you are welcome to do so." 

"Excuse me Queen Serenity, what about the South wing?" asked Libra. 

"Oh! It almost slipped my mind, you must never go into the southern wing. It carries a curse. The Negaverce once attacked with dark power. Darkness surrounded he moon for many days, but I soon got the darkness locked up into one room in the south wing. Yet some how, it escaped and traveled all throughout the wing, but didn't go though the north, east, or west wing. It's actually quite strange, but don't worry, it's been there for years and only caused one of my servants a broken leg. Well, and, a while ago, a maid who was looking for something and wandered into the sough wing and was never heard from again! Well I wish to change the subject." Said the Queen as she held herself back from crying. "Well," said the queen who's voice was a little crackled." You may borrow clothes from Lady Venus who, since she has a wide wardrobe, said that you could borrow anything of hers." 

"The palace chief has anoused that dinner is ready," said a voice that came from an intercom. "Queen Serenity and her quests are to report to the main dining hall at once." 

As the message ended Prince Diamond had to think about his next move. He knew that he couldn't go to dinner because he would be recognized. "Rubius, Sapphire, Emerald, Katzy, Birdie, Avery, Prisma where are you?" asked Diamond under his breath to himself. 

At the same moment the rest of the Dark Moon family heard the message and was searching for Diamond in pairs Sapphire and Prisma, Rubius Searched alone, Emerald and Avery, and Birdie and Katzy. 

"Ah, there you are Diamond." Said Emerald as she walked up to him from the hallway. He was sitting in the chair that he had found Pisces in. "The others are looking for you, we were to meet back in the main hall in about fifteen minutes, so I guess till they get back we'll be all alone together." 

Diamond just shrugged, he didn't like Emerald the way she liked him. He had heard from Rubius that all she ever does is fantasize about him. He then stood up. "Well, we should go there then." 

"I guess we should." Answered Emerald who followed him. 

All the way Diamond could feel the weight of her stare on his back. 

"Diamond, Emerald!" yelled Avery who had went to look for Diamond in different places. 

Soon the whole Dark Moon family was together in the main hall where only a few other people were quickly entering and exiting. 

"Diamond, what should we do?" asked Birdie who was afraid of getting caught. 

"Hmm, maybe we could spend the night. I mean, it did take a long time to get here, a full day, and I know just where to stay. I over heard a Neptunian and a Jupiterarian talking about the 'mysterious' South wing of the castle. I take it that no one will stay there because Its haunted or so some believe, so we wouldn't be caught." 

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Said Emerald a few seconds after Diamond stopped talking as she looked around at everyone. 

After some arguing and complaint from the four sisters Emerald somehow convinced them to stay there. 

Pisces followed the other Star Senshi quietly to the table and took a seat. She looked down the table and saw the colorful assortment of people. At the very front was Queen Serenity, followed by Princess Serenity, Lady Mercury, Lady Venus, Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter and Star Fighter. On the opposite side of them were Prince Edyimon, Lady Neptune, Lady Uranus, Lady Pluto, Lady Saturn, Star Healer and Star Maker. Another table, next to the one Queen Serenity sat at, held the Star Senshi sitting six on one side six on the other. Then a third table that held the dukes, duchesses and any other people of the higher classes. Pisces checked each face at the tables, but none of them belonged to the masked man who had asked her to dance. She sighed and slouched a little, but then Virgo ran her fingers quickly up Pisces' spine and she immediately straightened up. 

"Its not polite to slouch, especially in front of the queen." whispered Virgo. 

"Sorry." answered Pisces. 

"You look a little down, something the matter?" 

"Yeah, I can't find this real classy guy I danced with." 

"He's not here?" 

"No." 

"Then don't worry." Replied Virgo with a sigh. "He's not royalty if he's not here." 

Pisces didn't answer. 

"Oh, with all the suitors you get, you fall for a commoner. Funny thing." Said Virgo when Pisces said nothing. Queen Serenity cleared her throt and tapped a glass. 

"We are here not only to celebrate our peace with Earth, but also our peace with the Star Constellations of the Galaxy." Said Queen Serenity as she stood up. "A toast to a peaceful universe." She said as she lifted her glass filled halfway with red wine. 

As if magic, everyone at the table rose with wine glasses in hand. "To a peaceful universe!" announced everyone including Pisces who timidly sipped a little wine and sat the glass back on the table. 

She looked around the dining room. It was very long and bright. The walls were beige with a light blue trim. Three glimmering chandelers hung from a huge domed ceiling that had paintings of the stars and of angels. 

Then an assortment of people came out from the side door. They were carring trays of food in their hands. 'May be one of them is the masked man!' thought 

Pisces franticly looking at them. 'oh but how will I know, he was wearing a mask.' 

After everyone finished eating, the gentlemen left and went to the 


End file.
